gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Catelyn Stark
Page name Most women who marry men from different noble houses, retain their surname in the page name, but their new surname is also mentioned within. Cersei Lannister and Sansa Stark are such examples. Subsequently, for continuity reasons, shouldn't this page be renamed to Catelyn Tully? Viktoria Landers (talk) 17:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I will quote The Dragon Demands : "Catelyn is commonly known as Catelyn Stark, though at times Catelyn Tully gets thrown around, but this is because the Starks are a more prestigious family than the Tullys (the Starks were kings of an entire region once, the Tullys were elevated by the Targaryens)" :For see the full comment, see Sansa Starks talkpage. --Mesmermann (talk) 17:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand the reasoning behind such decision, thanks for your answer! Viktoria Landers (talk) 21:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Deceased brackets I was wondering why this article doesn't have the brackets around the names of the dead members of her family like most articles do. The other articles say "{Eddard Stark}-Husband", while this one says "Eddard Stark - husband (deceased)". I would have fixed this but the article is locked, so I guess we will have to wait for an admin to do it.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 19:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Done.-- 11:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) A better picture? Seriously, that one is far too dimly lit. There is a promotional image from the RW episode that is much better. I believe the wikipedia article for Cat uses it. FormAndVoid (talk) 23:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) In the books? Since the showrunners never had THING HERE happen, shouldn't it finally be noted in the "In the books" section? I think it's a bit late to hold out hope that they're just waiting for a later season. --Mandon (talk) 19:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I have a strong feeling it will happen in Season 6, given that 1 - stuff with Jon Snow, and 2- the Riverlands subplot is officially returning. So leave it as it is for now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Quote This article is locked. I was wondering if an admin who has access to it could change her quote to, in my opinion, her best line ever: "Show them how it feels to lose what they love." It illustrates her power and courage as a woman in Westeros and it's very relevant to what she's gone through - losing Ned and her sons and daughters. I mean, even the Season 6 teaser used that quote. It's better for her to be remembered this way versus the brief moment of madness she suffered in her final moments. It's also less spoiler sensative. And if not, for Pete's sake, at least use an exclamation mark at the end of the current quote. — Sharp Blades (talk) 22:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Much better, thanks — Sharp Blades (talk) 00:08, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Can someone tell me why this article is locked? And for that matter why are Jon Snow and Sandor Clegane? Shaneymike (talk) 00:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Jon Snow I think we should add the following dialogue to the quotes section: Shaneymike (talk) 03:02, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you format that?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Maester Luwin said that if he survived the night he would be all right, but if he didn't he would die. So, if Jon Snow failed to survive the night, he would die? Stacecom (talk) 17:52, July 16, 2017 (UTC) No apostrophe The part where Roose says "The Lannisters send their regards" has an apostrophe, which isn't correct. Shaneymike (talk) 01:12, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Capitalize Trident The word Trident needs to be capitalized in the Season Four section. Shaneymike (talk) 17:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Still Needs To Be Locked? Since it has been confirmed that a certain character with a heart of stone will not be in the TV series, does this page need to remain locked? I don't believe there are any remaining spoilers with this character, which is why I think this character was locked in the first place. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:41, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ...when was this ever "confirmed"? Some clues hint at this season.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking of this article from 2014 when I wrote my post earlier today: http://www.mtv.com/news/1855322/game-of-thrones-lady-stoneheart-michelle-fairley/ But when finding that old post, I saw all the speculation about her returning in Season 6. I don't think it will happen but I'd leave this page locked lest it turn into a huge spoiler page. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:40, May 14, 2016 (UTC) We know that both the Freys and the Brotherhood are coming back this year, and they kind of held off on other stuff due to wanting Jon Snow to be a surprise. Do the math.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if this is true, but a leaked episode synopsis for the season finale says "Brienne meets a friend turned foe." I think we have more than enough empirical evidence to suggest that LSH might appear, especially after the Brotherhood hung Ray. --Mandon (talk) 16:19, June 12, 2016 (UTC) It's time we accepted the truth It's not happening. This episode confirms it.... If Beric's alive than any hope of LSH appearing is gone. Time to unlock the page and add Stoneheart to the "In the books" section. --Mandon (talk) 05:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Shaneymike (talk) 09:13, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Updates This page needs to be updated given recent deaths. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 23:28, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, this page has been locked for too long. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 10:40, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Shields The shields are clearly outdated; however, I cannot change them myself as the article is locked. Reddyredcp (talk) 18:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC) As dumb luck would have it, I was promoted to admin about an hour ago and my focus is getting all the shields updated. So I just updated this one. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Family Shouldn't quite a few of those family members have brackets around their names? ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 01:13, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Like...? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 18:21, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Season 7 Can someone please add some Season 7 content mentioned by Arya. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 14:26, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Queen Mother Right now it says that she was Queen Mother. Is this really a title used in the North? ValarrMonterys (talk) 14:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC)